


I Want to See You

by DoodlesOfTheMind



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodlesOfTheMind/pseuds/DoodlesOfTheMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi x Tsunade teaser for a doodle I'm working on. Don't ask me why I ship these two so badly, but I really can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to See You

The blonde girl straddling him smiled, her wide, unguarded eyes and pouty lips giving her an air of innocence. Of course, a shift in the chakra of Itachi’s Sharingan was enough to shatter her subtle genjutsu, bringing back the woman he knew. Little changed, but the darkness of shinobi life returned to her amber eyes as she aged, and a thin scar along her throat stood out against her pale skin.

She looked down at him, her head tilted to convey an amused confidence that the girl she had appeared to be could never be capable of. “Put that away.”

“I want to see you,” he said softly.

He expected her to spoil the sentiment with some snarky remark, but she just shook her head and leaned down, brushing her lips against his. “Fine.”


End file.
